Cowboy Casanova
by xArmyxWifex
Summary: She had been the victim of Randy's games along with everybody else, and she wasn't about to let Makayla suffer the way they had. Will she be able to convince Makayla that he is just a snake with blue eyes? Or will Makayla ignore the warnings?


Please review everyone, reviews make me wanna keep writing. So let me know what you think.

_**-Paige**_

_**Cowboy Casanova- Carrie Underwood**_

_

* * *

You better take it from me,  
That boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're tired, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free_

I couldn't let her do it. I can not stand by and let Makayla fall for his lies. I have to talk to her. I have to save her before she gets in over head.

I went to her locker room after her match was over so I could talk to her and try to get her to see what Randy was really like. Those of us that have been around a few years personally know what he is capable of. We have all fallen for his charm, and we didn't her to be his next victim. I nervously knocked on her door, unsure of how she would react to what I was about to tell her.

"Come in!" She yelled.

I walked in and she walked out of the bathroom, and she looked like she was ready to head to the club.

"Hey Kayla, I really gotta talk to you about something, and I need to listen, cause it's not gonna be easy to hear." I told her

"OK, what's going on?"

"It's about Randy."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Kayla, take it from me, Randy is like a disease. I know you've noticed. I know you've tried to run and hide"

"I have noticed, but I just can't seem to," she stopped, trying to think of what she was trying to say.

"You can't break free?" I asked

"Yeah, I just can't seem to get away."

_He's like a curse he's like a drug.  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down 'Cause you can't live without one more touch._

"He's like a curse, or a drug even." I told her

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you'll get addicted to his love. You're gonna wanna get out, but he's gonna hold you down cause you can''t live without just one more touch."

We looked at the clock and realized we had to get going and meet everyone at the club so we headed out. When we got there we went and sat down with the rest of the crew. Most of them decided to dance but I wanted to finish talking to her, so we stayed behind.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
__You better run for your life_

Randy had just gotten to the club and hadn't noticed us yet. Kayla saw him but turned her attention to me so we could finish talking.

"OK, back to what we were talking about before we left," I started. "He's a good time, a Cowboy Casanova, leaning up against the record machine," I said pointing at him as he leaned against the old record machine they had at the club. "He looks like a coll drink of water, but he's candy coated misery."

She glanced over her shoulder to look at him, then looked back at me so I continued.

"He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes. And he gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight, you better run for your life while you still have the chance."

_I see that look on your face, you ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again 'cause I've been where you've been and I know how it ends, you can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes, he'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice_

I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't getting what I was trying to tell her.

"I see the look on your face Kayla, you're not listening to what I'm telling you. So I'll say it again. Cause I have been where you are and I know it ends. You can't get away."

"I DO hear what you're saying, it's just that no one has ever treated as good as he has, so it's kinda hard NOT to fall for him."

"I know, believe me I know. Just don't look in his eyes, he'll tell you nothing but lies. And you're gonna wanna believe him but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice. I don't wanna see you get hurt Makayla. We ALL know what he's like and we don't want the same thing happening to you."

I glanced over at Randy again and noticed him flirting with another girl. Makayla saw me staring and turned to see what I was looking at. What she saw almost broke her heart. Randy had started making out with the girl. She looked at me, then back at him. I nodded knowing she was gonna go over there. I got up and followed her closely, and repeated what I told her before.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life_

"He's a good time, Cowboy Casanova leanin up against the record machine. He may look like a coll drink of water, but he's candy coated misery."

We made our way to where he was and he looked up and saw the hurt in Kayla's eyes. So he quickly turned on the charm, staring her straight in the eyes. She seemed to be instantly mesmerized.

"Come on Kayla," I quickly said to her, making sure Randy heard every word I was about to say. "He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night. He gives you feeling that you don't wanna fight, run for your life Makayla."

_Run, run, run away don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you wanna hear  
__He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time  
But just remember-_

Randy started feeding her the lines almost instantly, and I had to help her before she fell for them.

"Kayla, run, Just run away, don't let him mess with your mind. He'll tell you anything you wanna hear. He broke your heart, it was only a matter of time." I said to her.

She looked at me, not knowing what to do.

"Just remember what I told you Makayla."

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life_

"He's a good time, Cowboy Casanova leanin up against the record machine. He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery. He's the devil in disguise. He's a snake with blue eyes that only comes out at night. I know that he gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight, but Kayla, you gotta run for your life."

She looked at me, then back to him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

_Oh you better run for your life,  
Oh you better run for your life_

"Kayla, run, while you still can."

She just nodded.

"It's over Randy, I'm not gonna play your games anymore. I'm getting away from you while I still have a chance." She told him, realizing that everything I was telling her was true.

She turned back to me, looped arm through mine, and we walked out to dance floor to dance with the rest of the crew. She was finally free from the snake, and she knew everything would be ok.


End file.
